wowwikifandomcom_zh-20200214-history
常用宏/德鲁伊
Druids, like warriors, can make use of the stance conditional. See Making a macro: Conditionals for more information. Miscellaneous Macros Casting with mouse over /cast exists[] example, you are trying to cast rejuvination on a nontargeted player your macro would look like this, /cast exists[] Rejuvenation you can then bind this macro to a hotkey and mouseover your target and press your hotkey and you will cast your highest rank rejuvination. Cast innervate on yourself without changing target /cast target=player Innervate Note that the `target=player' bit is not an instruction to change the target to yourself. Rather, it specifies the spell-target for the spell to follow (here the innervate), which is totally different from your `current' target. Viz, your `current' target won't be changed when this macro is used. If a target-change was to take place and you were to damage another target on accident you would lose any combo-points you had stacked. Buffing This will cast Thorns and then MOTW on your target. /castsequence reset=target Thorns, Mark of the Wild A play on this macro for feral druids self-buff is: #show Omen of Clarity /castsequence target=player reset=20/combat Omen of Clarity, Mark of the Wild, Thorns Another buffing macro but with better control. If you click it with the middle button of the mouse it casts Gift of the Wild, if you click with right button it casts Thorns, if u activate it with some other thing it casts Mark of the Wild: #show Gift of the Wild /cast button:3 Gift of the Wild; button:2 Thorns; Mark of the Wild Moonfire/Rejuvenation This macro allows you to cast moonfire on a harmable target and rejuvenation on a healable one. /cast help Rejuvenation; harm Moonfire This version will work more closely like WoW's spellcasting system. Holding ALT will cast Rejuvenation on yourself regardless of who you're targeting; otherwise it behaves like the macro above. (Credits go to Kylarri of Staghelm) /cast target=player help Rejuvenation ; harm Moonfire ; Rejuvenation Wrath/Regrowth This macro allows you to cast wrath on a harmable target and regrowth on a healable one. /cast help Regrowth; harm Wrath This version will work more closely like WoW's spellcasting system. Holding ALT will cast Regrowth on yourself regardless of who you're targeting; otherwise it behaves like the macro above. (Credits go to Kylarri of Staghelm) /cast target=player help Regrowth ; harm Wrath ; Regrowth Starfire/Healing Touch This macro allows you to cast Starfire on a hostile target and Healing Touch on a friendly one. If the ALT key is held down you will cast Healing Touch on yourself. (Credits go to Kylarri of Staghelm) /cast target=player help Healing Touch ; harm Starfire ; Healing Touch Gathering and Tracking Macros The Druid has one tracking ability that can be selected: this can, however, put a dint in your gathering prospects, and only be cast in cat form. /castsequence stance:3 reset=combat track humanoids, find herbs, find minerals /castsequence nostance:3 find minerals, find herbs The stance:3 checks can remove the track humanoid when not in cat form (stance 3) The reset=combat changes it so that after a combat, it automatically goes back to track humanoids first, no matter what was previously cast (so you can see if any others are around) Feral/Caster Dual-use Macros Faerie Fire in caster or moonkin, or Feral Faerie Fire in bear/cat: /cast stance:1/3 Faerie Fire (Feral)(); stance:5nostance Faerie Fire() Cyclone or use trinket in feral form (replace trinket name): /use stance Ogre Mauler's Badge /stopmacro stance /cast nostance Cyclone /party casting CYCLONE on >>> %T <<<< Healing Macros * New in 2.3 is the ability to click on spells while in cat/bear form and break those forms to caster form. This makes the need for the "/cancelform" portion of a macro useless. Hover Healing Just hover your mouse over the target to heal them (this works with the party or raid names on the left): #show Healing Touch /cast target=mouseover Healing Touch; * Healing Touch can be replaced by any other healing or remove poison spell. If you have no target, you will heal yourself. Nature's Swiftness + Healing Touch - without global cooldown Omit target=player to heal your target instantly instead of yourself. Use Healing Touch(Rank 10) and lower for lower ranks of the spell. You can use this macro while you are moving, but if you are, you must click this macro twice to perform the heal. /cast Nature's Swiftness /stopcasting /cast target=player Healing Touch(Rank 11) In order to make this button an "emergency heal" button, place another /stopcasting at the beginning: /stopcasting /cast Nature's Swiftness /stopcasting /cast target=player Healing Touch(Rank 11) Whatever spell you might be casting at the time you hit this button will be cancelled and your emergency heal will be an instant one. Please note that you cannot use these macros in Tree Form, since you cannot cast Healing Touch, in case of the emergency button, replace Healing Touch with Regrowth. Another option might be to let the macro check whether you are in Tree Form or not. Another version of this macro could be: /cast Nature's Swiftness /stopcasting /castsequence reset=25/combat/target modifier:alt,target=player Healing Touch(Rank 11), Rejuvenation; help Healing Touch(Rank 11), Rejuvenation; What this version of the macro will do, is that if you double-click it while pressing the `alt' key it will cast the instant-heal on yourself. Clicking for a third time will cast rejuvenation as well. The macro works with self-cast regardless of what your current target is and without introducing a target-change ofcourse. You may change the `alt' bit to `ctrl' or `shift' if that suits you better. If you double-click this macro without pressing `alt' and if your current target is friendly it will cast the instant-heal on your current target. Clicking on it for a third time will cast rejuvenation as well. Another version casting Healing Touch or Regrowth depending on the current stance: #show Nature's Swiftness /cast Nature's Swiftness /stopcasting /cast stance:0 Healing Touch; stance:5 Regrowth While in Tree of Life stance this macro will cast Regrowth instead of Healing Touch. Lifebloom/Rejuvenation Rotation #showtooltip Lifebloom /castsequence modifier:alt,target=playerexists[] reset=7 Lifebloom, Rejuvenation, Lifebloom Macro can be cast on mouseover target, target, or alt-self. This macro functions as a way to have one button for the heal rotation of Lifebloom/Rejuvenation. If you click it: * 1st time: casts Lifebloom1 * 2nd time: casts Rejuvenation * 3rd time: casts Lifebloom2 * (cast sequence resets) * 4th time: casts Lifebloom3 * NOTE: If you wait 7 seconds the macro resets so you can start the process over again. Rejuvenation and Swiftmend #showtooltip Swiftmend /castsequence exists,help reset=12/target Rejuvenation, Swiftmend /stopmacro exists,help /castsequence modifier:alt,target=playerexists[] reset=12 Rejuvenation, Swiftmend Macro can be cast on mouseover target, target, or alt-self. Macro casts Rejuvenation on target, then when clicked again for same target will cast Swiftmend(If no cooldown). Lifebloom on Focustarget This macro is useful for quickly reacting to raid damage on fights like Aran where the kill target randomly selects and damages members of a party. Just hit this macro each time you see the target of your focus change: #showtooltip Lifebloom /cast noharm Lifebloom Feral Macros Equips healing weapon/idol when out of form and dps/tank weapon/idol when switching back into form #showtooltip Dire Bear Form /equip stance:1/3 Epoch-Mender /equip stance:1/3 Idol of the Emerald Queen /cast nostance Dire Bear Form /cancelform /equip nostance Earthwarden /equip nostance Idol of Brutality (To use this for cat form, just replace Dire Bear Form with Cat Form.) This macro will cancelform and equip your healing weapon/idol so you can heal yourself then when you go back into feral form, equip your dps or tanking weapon and idol. You can use one for cat and one for bear, they are compatable with each other. Very useful since you usually pop out of form to heal yourself. Mangle (Bear) if you have enough rage and its cooldown is up, else Maul, turning on autoattack /cast Mangle (bear)() /cast maul /startattack Another version adding a +use trinket at the beginning /use /stopcasting /cast Mangle (bear)() /cast maul /startattack Taunt and start autoattack if it is off /cast Growl /startattack Use this if you find yourself Growling and not autoattacking, losing the mob after the taunt wears off. Especially useful if you have enabled the option to turn autoattack off when you change targets. Mangle (Cat) then start autoattack /cast Mangle (Cat) /startattack Variation to use a +use item first /use /stopcasting /cast Mangle (Cat) /startattack Ravage with Tiger's Fury One button push for ravage. /cast Tiger's Fury /stopcasting /cast Ravage This either Shreds or casts Tiger's Fury and Ravage. As opposed to the macro above this requires two button presses. /cast nostealth Shred /castsequence stealth reset=6 Tiger's Fury, Ravage /stopmacro stealth /startattack Pounce/Shred, Claw, Rake, Rip Finally While in cat form you will need to be prowling for this to work correctly. (Druids no longer need to be behind the target while prowling.) You may also want to substitute Ferocious Bite for Rip when fighting lower level Mobs, and Mangle for Claw if you have that ability. Note that this macro does not take advantage of faster combo point generation from Primal Fury, and will also not account for misses, dodges or parries. /castsequence reset=25/combat/target Stealth pounce; shred, claw, claw, rake, rip, claw, claw Cat Opener(Pounce, Ravage)/"Normal" move (Claw, Rake, Mangle, Shred) Combine as you like, very neat since Blizzard gave cat form a "new" stealth bar. /cast stance:3,stealth pounce or ravage /cast stance:3 Claw, Rake, Mangle or Shred An alternative to the above is to have the "front" moves and "behind" moves together. That way the button you have to hit is depending on position (eases up memory load). First one will cast Pounce if stealthed otherwise Claw/Mangle. Second will cast Ravage if stealthed else Shred. Note the startattack with nostealth modifier wich will fire if you don't have enough energy for the attack (good when switching between mobs). Also note that there are no stance modifiers, you can add that if needed, other way is to put these macros on the "cat" bar. Front macro: /cast stealth Pounce; Claw /startattack nostealth And if you have mangle (note that you need to specify rank of mangle or leave a pair of empty brackets at the end "Mangle (Cat) ()" to cast the highest rank of Mangle (Cat)). /cast stealth Pounce; Mangle (Cat)(Rank 3) /startattack nostealth Behind macro: /cast stealth Ravage; Shred /startattack nostealth Bear Form/Spamable Attack /cast Maul /castrandom Mangle (Bear)(), Faerie Fire (Feral)() ....or, also useful... /cast Maul /castrandom Mangle (Bear)(), Mangle (Bear)(), Lacerate, Faerie Fire (Feral) () Note that using Mangle with macros is currently bugged; you must specify the spell rank to use it. Why use it twice? Mangle has a six second cooldown and should always be used when available. Lacerate, once it stacks to five, should only be used occassionally to keep the DOT up. Use this macro carefully; in a non-boss fight you won't be generating enough rage to get all these attacks off. Also, many mobs (Elementals, for example) are immune to bleed effects and so you'll be wasting a lot of rage on an effect the mob is immune to so be careful blindly tanking with this. Some people remove Faerie Fire and press it manually to ensure that the button does some damage with every press. EDIT:Since the fix on Lacerate, most of the aggro caused is upfront, instead of over time. This means Lacerate works against bleed-immune targets. It should also be applied as much as possible for the additional hate it generates. For Night Elves Use shadowmeld if not in a stance or in moonkin form, use prowl if in cat form /cast nostancestance:5 Shadowmeld; stance:3 Prowl Alternatively, #showtooltip nostance Shadowmeld; stance:3 Prowl; stance:1 Growl; stance:2 Aquatic Form; stance:4 Travel Form; stance:5 Flight Form /cast nostance Shadowmeld; stance:3 Prowl; stance:1 Growl /cancelform stance:4/2/5 This macro is the same as the above, except that it also growls while in bear form, switches out of whatever travel form you are in, which is likely the most common action taken while in travel form, traveling aside, and changes tooltips to boot. Note: the stance numbers for the flight form may be wrong if the druid is not feral spec'd. BearPot #show Super Healing Potion /castSequence stance:1 reset=3 Dire Bear Form, Lifebloom /use Master Healthstone /use Super Healing Potion /cast nostance Dire Bear Form When spammed, this macro will shift out of bear form, use a master healthstone (if you have one. If not, it just skips that) then a super healing potion then shift back into bear, generally fast enough to avoid being hit except against very fast-hitting or multiple enemies, and without showing more than the bear going 'poof'. The lines 'use super healing potion' and 'use master healthstone' can be reversed to use them in that order instead, or changed to different items for testing. "Lesser Healing Potion", etc. The first line has it show the icon for the super healing potions along with the number in inventory. The potion and healthstone do not cause global cooldowns so using both of them at once is possible. The purpose of the 'castsequence' line is to allow you to spam it without accidentally going back into caster form. #show Super Healing Potion /cancelform Dire Bear Form /use Super Healing Potion /cast Dire Bear Form A smaller version that only uses a healing potion. " Since pathc 2.3 the bottom one is instant so its the one to use while tanking :D " Nuking Macros Root, DOT, Debuff /castsequence Entangling Roots, Moonfire, Faerie Fire, Starfire Moonfire seems to have a slight chance to break Entangling Roots, so the reverse order of these two is recommended, but due to casting time of Entangling Roots it requires some distance to target unless you use talents for uninterruptable Roots. An alternative that I (DrakeLord) like is: /castsequence Starfire, Moonfire, Entangling Roots, Insect Swarm, Faerie Fire Obviously take out Insect Swarm if you don't have it. Caster Form/Moonfire Drops out of whatever form you are in and then casts moonfire from the same button. Very useful for taking out runners. /cancelform stance /dismount /cast stance:5Tree of Life;nostanceMoonfire; * Note that Tree of Life should use cast instead cancelaura due to problems with the stacking auras. Balance Druid Opener This is a very useful macro for balance druids to deal some nice damage when beginning a fight outdoors. This macro will only work if the druid has learned Insect Swarm in their balance talent tree /castsequence reset=target Entangling Roots, Insect Swarm, Faerie Fire, Moonfire, Starfire Or when indoors (This works the best if the druid has a 100% chance to not be interrupted with Starfire since the enemy cannot be rooted in one place) /castsequence reset=target Insect Swarm, Faerie Fire, Moonfire, Starfire You might want to use Starfire as first spell due to its longer cast time. Also, Insect Swarm and Faerie Fire can be cast while running away from the mob. Keep Rooted/sleeped This is a great crowd control ability either in pve or pvp against rogues and warriors. First you root the enemy that you want to save for later, then whenever it's time to re-tangle, just press the key again without changing targets. Also, right-clicking on the macro will change to another target if necessary. /clearfocus button:2 /clearfocus target=focus,dead /clearfocus target=focus,noexists /focus target=focus,noexists /cast target=focus Entangling Roots Or this can be used with hibernate (just don't use both at the same time cause of the clearfocus). /clearfocus button:2 /clearfocus target=focus,dead /clearfocus target=focus,noexists /focus target=focus,noexists /cast target=focus hibernate You could even put a party note on like " %t is sleeping D.N.D " by adding /stopmacro target=focus,noexists /p %t is Sleeping D.N.D Shapeshifting Macros One step stance switching This shifts you into the desired form. If you are already in another form, it shifts back to caster instead, enabling a second press to shift you into the form. If you are already in the form, it shifts you back to caster. This works like some addons that were broken with the 2.0 API changes and haven't been updated. For example, from caster form a press for Dire Bear would shift you to it. From Cat form it would shift you to caster on the first press and Dire Bear on the second. From Dire Bear it would shift you to caster. /cancelform noflying /cast nostance Here is another way to create a SINGLE macro for your shapeshift forms This macro will take you from humanoid form to cat form with a click or to travel form with a shift click or dire bear form with a control click and click it again to bring you back to humanoid form and without the annoying "you are in a shapeshift form" errors cluttering up your screen, so feel free to mash it a couple times till you're in the form you want! You can also bind this macro to a key ( I use the "F" key) and push "F" for cat or hold shift and hit "F" for travel form or control "F" for dire bear form and just hit "F" again to bring you back to humanoid form (caster form). Note: if you are in a "animal" form you have to push the macro twice as the first push will cancel the current form and bring you back to caster form and the second push will take you to the new "animal" form. you can also include flying form into this macro if you want with the modifier:alt flying form, but its hard for me to hit alt "F" with one hand without really taking my hand off the keyboard, easier just to key bind the flying form to "V" or "G". #show /cancelform stance,noflying /cast nomodifier Cat Form; modifier:shift Travel Form; modifier:ctrl Dire Bear Form Instant shifting with weapons 2.3 This can be bound to a hotkey for very effective shapeshifting. It's a simple macro for the offtank/dps druid. /equip stance:1 Terestian's Stranglestaff; stance:3 Earthwarden /cast stance:1 Cat Form; stance:3 Dire Bear Form Insta-Speed-Form Macro This takes you from no-stance to your "best" speed-form stance OR if you are already in a stance (or mounted), it takes you the no-stance state. Pre-2.3 this was simple, since casting the form if you were in it, took it off and if you were not in a form, put it on, but post-2.3 the unshift happens prior to the cast, so once you are in form, you unshift then go right back into form. The trick was to cast a spell which pulls you out of form when in any of the stances. The cheapest instant (non-instants require you to not be moving) is Thorns (Rank 1) at 35 mana. #show stance:0/1/3/5Swift Flight Form; stance:2Aquatic Form; stance:4Travel Form; /dismount /cast stance:1/2/3/4/5/6Thorns(Rank 1); swimmingAquatic Form; noswimming,flyableSwift Flight Form; noswimmingTravel Form; Note: If you have Tree or Moonkin form, your "#show" line will need to "stance:0/1/3/5" change to "stance:0/1/3/6" since you have an additional form before Flight form. Also, if you do not have Swift Flight Form, you'll need to change all of those to Flight Form. I move with my mouse and don't use the wasd keys... so I bind "w" to a toolbar slot and put this macro in it. Great convenience for farming. You can also try the All-Terrain Travel Form V2 for Patch 2.3 listed further down. It does not require you to cast a spell on yourself to un-shift. Cat Form, Then Prowl 2.3 This will put you in cat form and then on the next press make you stealth. This will also dismount you, and if your incombat you will cast Tiger's Fury. #show Prowl /stopmacro stealth /dismount mounted,noflying /stopmacro mountedflying /cast nostance:3 Cat Form; stance:3,nostealth,nocombat Prowl; stance:3,nostealth,combat Tiger's Fury Cat Form, Then Prowl This allows the caster to switch from any form to cat form and then prowl which leads into the next macro #show Prowl /cancelform noflying,nostance:3 /dismount mounted,noflying /cast nostance Cat Form; stance:3,nostealth Prowl A variation on the above is as follows, this macro will switch you into cat form if you're not already in it, a second push on the same button will put you into prowl, and a third push will take you out of it again, as long as the cooldown is up, pushing the button will continue to alternately stealth and unstealth you with each click. /cast nostance Cat Form; stance:3 Prowl A reduced error spam version: #show Prowl /stopmacro stealth /dismount mounted,noflying /stopmacro mountedflying /cancelform nostance:3 /cast nostance Cat Form; stance:3,nostealth,nocombat Prowl All-Terrain Travel Form #showtooltip indoors Fishing /cancelform /dismount /cast swimming,nostance Aquatic Form; noswimming,nostance,nocombat,outdoors Travel Form; flyable,nostance,nocombat Flight Form Here is my variation, which chooses the best form, and also equips the Charm of Swift Flight if you go into flight form. You can hold shift if you don't want to equip the flight charm, like in a BG, so that you can use your other trinket immediately after you change back. #showtooltip /cancelaura /cast nocombat, flyable Flight Form /cast swimming Aquatic Form /cast Travel Form /equip outdoors, nocombat, flyable, noswimming Charm of Swift Flight To get the other trinket equipped, use this macro for "caster form" (it also activates any kind of tracking you like, just replace "find minerals" :) /cancelaura /cast Find Minerals /equip All-Terrain Travel Form V2 - Patch 2.3 Here's another "best speed form" macro. If you're not in the best form, it'll put you in it. If you're in the best form, it'll switch you into caster. #showtooltip /dismount /cast flyable, nostance:6 Swift Flight Form; /cancelform stance:6 /cast nostance:4, noswimming Travel Form; /cancelform stance:4 /cast nostance:2 Aquatic Form; /cancelform stance:2 All-Terrain Travel Form V3 - Patch 2.3 Same as above, but including Travel Form if you're in combat in a flyable zone. Since you will automatically dismount after casting any spell, the /dismount slash is not included to save some space. If you have the autodismount feature switched off, insert it between #showtooltip and /cast #showtooltip /cast swimming,noform:2Aquatic Form;flyable,nocombat,noform:5/2Swift Flight Form; noform:4/2,noflyablenoform:4/2,flyable,combatTravel Form #show form:5Swift Flight Form;form:2Aquatic Form;form:4Travel Form /cancelform Important note: For Druids that DON'T have Moonkin or Tree of Life Form, Flight Form is recognized as stance:5. If you have any of those forms, you should change stance:5 for stance:6. Feral Form This will put you into Cat Form if out of combat and into Bear if you're in combat. Also push the same button to go into stealth if in Cat Form and will pull aggro if in Bear Form. Might want to put in Feral Charge instead of growl. Can also go straight into Bear form when out of combat by right clicking on the macro. /cast button:2 Bear Form; combat Bear Form; nostance Cat Form; stance:1 Growl; stance:3 Prowl Multi-purpose Ability A nice way to have a special ability within arm's reach all the time is this macro. A good way to use it is by asigning the key to the left of the "1" to your BottomRight Action Button 1 and put the icon of the macro there. /cast nocombat, equipped:Fishing Pole Fishing; nocombat Flight Form; combat Cyclone; form:1 Demoralizing Roar; form:2 Aquatic Form; form:3 Dash; form:4 Travel Form; form:5 Flight Form; In caster form it will cast Fishing or Flight Form when not in combat, Cyclone when in combat, Demoralizing Roar when in bear form, cancel Aquatic Form when swimming, Dash when in cat, cancel Travel form when in leopard and cancel Flight Form when flying. Of course you can edit the macro so it will cast the spells you prefer. External links The Druid forums at the Blizzard official web site have an excellent thread (continued here and here) full of macros for many more situations. Feel free to browse and bump for a sticky.